


The Great Plan

by Arnie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen, Humor, Macros, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, I made an online advent calendar out of captioned screenshots from the series. The pictures told a story. This is the second of those calendars.</p><p>Blair has a plan to keep Jim from finding his Christmas presents, but he needs Simon's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Starfox's Mansion](http://www.wolfpanther.com/) for the screenshots.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

The end.


End file.
